


Just Enough of a Bastard

by Bi_lithiumcrystals



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_lithiumcrystals/pseuds/Bi_lithiumcrystals
Summary: A short little moment of Crowley being a blushy idiot after Aziraphale tells him he wants him





	Just Enough of a Bastard

"There's no need to look so smug, angel."  
  
All this time I've waited to be able to have this," gesturing between them, "I feel I'm justified taking a certain pleasure in making you flustered," said Aziraphale, the smile on his face earning him the "bastard" title Crowley had bestowed.  
  
Crowley, for his part, could hardly meet Aziraphale's eyes when met with the suddenly verbal affection. He finally decided that kissing Aziraphale's neck would serve both to hide his embarrassment and, hopefully, distract the angel from saying more.  
  
Aziraphale simply laughed. "It's true that it took until recently for me to admit it to myself, but I have loved you so long, my dear. I must admit that I find the idea of love at first sight a bit fantastical, but the kindess you showed me at the gate- I... I knew then that I wanted your presence in my life constantly. I think I truly fell in love when, when faced with a flood meant to wipe out all surrounding life, your first thought was not of yourself, but of the children. I'm so sorry it took me so long to admit it to myself, much less to you."  
  
Crowley had ceased his ministrations, laying his head against Aziraphale's shoulder, struggling to find words.  
  
"Are you quite alright there, my dear?" Aziraphale chuckled.  
  
6,000 years I waited, and you still told me I was going too fast. _You'll forgive me_ if I need a moment to adjust to this change of pace."  
  
Aziraphale cupped his face and met his eyes "You're always forgiven."  
  
Crowley's mouth fell open as he cast his glance around the room before rolling his eyes and surging forward. He could see kissing the angel to shut him up would need to become common practice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fic since I was 12. I know it's just a small thing, but here it is.


End file.
